They Can't Touch Us
by Hawkear of WindClan
Summary: Takes place during 'Prom Queen'.  Blaine takes Kurt to the New Directions club room after the prom and they express their love for each other.  BLAINEXKURT - LEMON/SEX - YAOI/GAY  I own nothing but my own perverted imagery.


They Can't Touch Us

After their 'Prom King and Queen' dance, Blaine pressed his forehead to Kurt's and smiled down at him.

"You wanna get out of here?" The brunette asked under his breath, students going on with their dancing all around them.

Kurt grinned. "Yeah, let's go." His hand was taken by Blaine's as the older teen led them out into the halls of William McKinley High, the lights turned off for the evening, their footsteps echoing loudly off the walls. The hazel-eyed teen stopped just before passing the Glee Club room, the door ajar and practically inviting them to come inside. Kurt looked up at his lover with questioning eyes as they quietly stepped into the room. His hand was released just before Blaine turned and shut the door behind them, locking it securely.

"Was your prom everything you hoped it would be?" Blaine asked, coming up behind his boyfriend to wrap his arms loosely around Kurt's waist.

The younger teen sighed happily and turned around in his lover's arms. He placed his hands upon the singer's shoulders and smiled up at him.

"It was better than I had ever imagined." He leaned up and connected their lips, moaning softly as their mouths opened up to allow their tongues to entwine. Suddenly Kurt was gasping for breath as a hand tangled in his hair and tugged his head back. His lips separated from Blaine's, for which he was disappointed, but when those perfect lips moved down to his neck, he was once again in Heaven. He moaned softly as tingling sensations crawled up from each place his lover kissed, his blood beginning to rush down to his groin. Kurt stared with heavy-lidded eyes at Blaine as the older teen pulled away from his skin to look at him again.

"I should take you home, before..." He trailed off, glancing pointedly down at the growing bulge in his own pants.

Kurt smiled and stepped closer, pressing their erections together, their clothes doing little to hide what each had to offer.

"I don't want to go anywhere, not yet."

Blaine smiled back in response and swept Kurt into his arms, the blue-eyed teen yelping in surprise. The older of the two walked carefully to the grand piano and set his lover on top of it, smart enough not to place him directly on the keys. He connected their lips once more, tugging his own pants down as Kurt raised his hips off the piano to do the same for himself. Their hard members touched and both teens groaned in want at the friction. They broke their kiss once more to stare at each other with lustful eyes. Blaine raised one of his hands up to his lips and took two fingers into his mouth, keeping his hazel orbs steadily locked with Kurt's. He swept his tongue around and between his fingers, wetting them as his lover moaned at the teasing sight.

"_Blaine, please..._" Kurt begged silently, draping his arms around his lover's neck and rolling his hips up so that their cocks brushed again. He watched as those slender fingers were withdrawn from perfect lips before they were placed at his entrance. His blue eyes screwed shut at the initial pain, but they soon opened again as Blaine's free hand began stroking their cocks together in a slow rhythm. The younger of the two whimpered and let his head fall back as the pleasure crawled up his body to numb his brain. He flinched as a second finger entered him from below, but Blaine wasted no time in pressing against his prostate. White stars flashed before Kurt's eyes and he gasped, hips bucking to get his lover to do that again.

Blaine scissored his fingers carefully, his mind screaming at him to skip the process altogether and just _go_, but he couldn't stand losing sight of Kurt's face as he did this to him. It was sinful, it was _beautiful_, and he wanted to drag it out as long as he possibly could. Finally, though, with the silent reminder that this would _not_ be the last time this would happen, the brunette withdrew his fingers and ceased his stroking of their organs. He kissed Kurt again, swallowing the moan that escaped the young singer's throat as he pressed his cock inside of him. The heat was indescribable _bliss_ around his member as he pushed inch after inch into the willing body beneath him.

Kurt gasped and moaned into Blaine's mouth as he felt his lover's hot member fill him to the absolute _brim_. His breaths were labored as a hand took hold of his cock and began to stroke it steadily, the man above him pulling out gently before thrusting back in. It took a few awkward seconds, but once again Kurt saw stars as the sensitive bundle of nerves was brushed against. He arched his back off the piano, moaning to let Blaine know that _that _is where he wanted it, _that _is what will be his undoing. Their pace quickened after that, wet noises of flesh-into-flesh filling the room, the grand piano beginning to rock back and forth underneath them. Kurt's legs were wrapped tightly around Blaine's waist, the younger teen determined not to let him go.

It wasn't long until Blaine felt the hot coil in his loins grow tighter and tighter, his cock hard and pulsing within Kurt's tight heat. He buried his face into the crook of his lover's neck and simply let go of himself, groaning through his completion as he spilled his seed deep into the boy's body.

Kurt shuddered as he felt hot fluid shoot into him, the reminder of what it was and who it came from sending him over the edge. His own essence spilled onto Blaine's hand as he rode through the shocking waves of his orgasm, his vision going blank as his entire body shook in ecstasy. He laughed quietly to himself as his legs dropped from around his lover's waist, feet dangling over the edge of the piano. His eyes opened in time to see Blaine lean down to kiss him again, and he welcomed the man's tongue into his mouth, both males breathing deep as they came down from their high.

"_I love you..._" Kurt breathed when they parted, sweat causing strands of hair to cling to his forehead.

Blaine smiled and brushed the back of his hand down his boyfriend's cheek. "_I love you too._"


End file.
